


New Today

by mansikka



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Confidence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Levi's had a great day. And it's a first without his glasses!





	New Today

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Day five of the [Schmico Week](https://justnotperfectly.tumblr.com/post/183565550780/schmico-week-is-here). The prompt for this was _favourite Levi moments_. Happy reading!

He can feel the contacts, sitting there on his eyeballs like a plate of glass instead of the featherlight little miracles that they are. But that's a good thing; Levi is determined that he will adjust to them no matter how many days of discomfort and weirdness are ahead.

This new energy firing through his veins is addictive, this newfound confidence and belief in himself something Levi thinks could power entire cities. It feels like that anyway as he walks through Grey Sloan with his shoulders squared and a new sense of purpose to his walk. Not _swagger_ , because that's not he is, or who he will ever be. He's just _Levi_ , and for probably the first time in his life Levi is _proud_ to be who he is.

He's not this dorky idiot sat in his mother's basement playing Dungeons and Dragons—which isn't even anything worth mocking anymore since Dungeons and Dragons has done the unthinkable and become _cool_. He's not the intern with the elastic band to the back of his glasses to stop them falling into patients, the intern who faints just at the sight of blood. He is _Levi Schmitt_ , and he saved a _life_ today. There is no better feeling than that.

This must be what _Nico_ feels like going into a surgery. Certainty about how he will deal with the procedure, steady hand through every step. Confidence to make the right call when discussing options with patients, and absolutely not _bumbling_ over all the things that could go wrong. Of course, there are so many people in the hospital who are like that, that Levi aspires to learn the best parts of in the best way he can. But now he realizes that who _he_ is, is already good enough. Or at least is working to be.

He's not perfect, and still has so much to learn. But Levi knows now, with utter certainty, that he _will_ learn. He'll learn it _all_. And if _Nico_ and his expertise are the first thoughts Levi's mind takes him to when thinking about how to be confident, well, that's understandable, and good. Nico is _his_ , and Nico believes in him, and on top of that is a great example of how believing in yourself can work.

 _Nico_ , Levi thinks, smiling to himself as he signs off yet another chart, fingers through his hair in an attempt to tidy it, making his way through the hospital halls. He's not seen him with his contacts yet, though it's not as though Nico isn't fully aware of how he looks without glasses. Not for the amount of time they spend together, the number of mornings he wakes to Levi on the pillow beside him, and all the other times when they just can't help themselves, needing to be close.

He's prepping for surgery when Levi sees him, separated by glass with that look on his face that speaks of focus, like the only thought on his mind is his task ahead. But Levi waves anyway, smiling when he gets his attention, smiling for the way his eyes get wider in surprise. Nico makes a gesture over his own face which Levi takes to mean he's noticed his lack of glasses, giving a thumbs up and that _smirk_ that makes Levi's heart dance, even after all this time.

And because Levi is new today, brimming with this new confidence that makes him believe he can do anything, he winks at Nico through the glass not caring who else might see, before spinning on his heel and returning to work. Levi is sure he can hear Nico _chuckle_ as he does.


End file.
